Since you been gone
by xoredsoxnation21xo
Summary: Lilly's heartbroken when she finds out that Miley's claims of Lucas's infidelity are true, but will she be able to overcome it in order to achieve something even greater? One Shot. Loliver. Obviously


**ok so this took forever because my parents took away my laptop half way through writing this story... Anyway, it almost turned into a mystery-drama series but im not sure if i really want to do that, so i had Miley come instead of my other idea =] read and review!! AU from my best friend's boyfriend.**

I wanted to bawl, to scream, to kick something, anything to let go of this rage inside of me. The facts were simple; he cheated and I got hurt. I believed my boyfriend over my best friend, and that made it all the worse. I kept telling myself she did me a favor, that if I had found out later it would have been so much worse. But nothing can make this pain go away.

_________________________________________________________________________________

I didn't know why I was feeling like this. I was not an emotional person. For some reason, this breakup hit me harder than others, and it wasn't because I liked Lucas more than any of my other previous boyfriends. Then it came to me--the fact that he cheated on me, and almost got away with it.

We walked up my driveway, and the tears started to fall. Miley took my arm and led me upstairs. "Sit," she told me, and I obeyed, too numb to think of anything else to do. "Put on sweatpants or something. I'm going to get you some ice cream."

I pulled on my favorite pairs of sweatpants from camp and started washing the Lola makeup off. When I reached my bed, I lost it. Tears were streaming from my eyes, caressing my face, soaking my sheet. I couldn't even see Miley when she rushed back in the room. She came over and put her arm around my shoulder. "It's gonna be ok, Lils. Just cy as much as you need. Here--have you some ice cream."

She quickly handed me a tub of triple chocolate, my favorite flavor, and a spoon, anxious to make me feel better. It just made me feel worse--I didn't deserve her sympathy, not after she had warned me before. "Mi-Mi-Mi-Miley. I…I…I'm sorrrrry," I said before I erupted into harder sobs.

She quieted me. "Don't worry about it. That's what friends do for each other. Honestly, I probably would have done the same thing."

"Ok," I swallowed, and resumed my bawling into her shoulder.

_________________________________________________________________________________

We had been sitting on the bed for an hour or so when she got a call. "Lilly, it's my dad," she told me. "I have to take it. I'll be right back, just eat some ice cream, k?"

She walked out of the room, and I reluctantly took a scoop of ice cream. Surprisingly, it did make me feel better. _Maybe I should listen to Miley more often_, I mentally noted, and scooped more of the chocolate into my mouth, feeling like a child disobeying her parents.

She walked back in the room with a apologizing expression. "Lilly, I'm so sorry. I completely forgot, but I have a Hannah concert tonight."

My heart fell. How could she leave? I needed her…

"But I got the next best thing!" She added, her voice full of fake excitement.

Oliver walked into the room and pulled me into a huge bear-hug. "I'm so sorry, Lilly. Honestly."

_________________________________________________________________________________

Oliver was not the best person to rely on after a breakup. He kept pacing across my room, then coming over and giving me a hug, and then leaving to pace again.

Currently, he was on his pacing stage. My eyes refused to cry anymore, so I just sat and ate my ice cream, watching Oliver. "I can't believe him!," he shouted during his trek across my room. "Why would he just throw it away? You deserve so much better, Lily! What a jerk…" The first time I had heard this, it made me feel better, but by the current 7th time I was starting to get a little pissed at Oliver.

"Oliver!" I shouted in a weak voice. "Listen…can you stop pacing? Just sit. Please. Your giving me a headache."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lilly," he apologized, and came over and pulled me next to him. We sat in the position for 15 minutes until I heard him start to murmor various phrases again. "Stupid Lucas…What was he thinking?…I hate that guy…"

Why was he caring that much? Miley had been supportive of me when she was here, but Oliver's voice had real emotion to it, not just sympathy…

Suddenly, I found myself reaching up and softly pressing my lips against his. When I realized what I was doing, I pulled away. I started apologizing to his shocked face. "Oliver! I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was doing. You were just so nice…" I started getting up off the bed. What the hell was I doing?

He grabbed my arm to stop me before I got off the bed. His touch was electric after our last encounter. The time slowed down in my head. Why had I even kissed him? In all the years of our friendship, I had never really thought of him in that way…True, I had noticed his growing muscles, his increasing confidence, the way girls started to act around him. I realized in my head that I had been lying to myself all along. Sometime in the last year I had fallen in love with my best friend without even knowing. "Lilly," he said, looking into my eyes. We spoke silently in that second, and his lips were on mine.

I climbed back on the bed. He grabbed my hips, grazing the bare skin between my old sweats and light tank. I ran my hands through his hair, then along his arms, feeling the definition in his muscles. When I kissed Lucas, it had never felt like this. Never before had I felt the sparks go off as I had now.

Humans need to breathe--it's an essential fact of life. And unfortunetly, we fit precisely into the category. I gasped for air, ending the best kiss I had yet to experience in my 15 year old life.

I quickly glanced at the time and was astounded to see how late it was. "You should probably go," I whispered, not wanting to break the mood. "Before my parents get home."

We got out of the bed, and slowly walked down the stairs, holding hands, never wanting the night to end. I stepped out into the frigid air first, surprised to see my breathe in the black surroundings. Before he left, I kissed Oliver one last time for the night, saying goodbye, until I heard a car pull up in the driveway. We broke apart instantly, both hoping the same thing. "God, I hope it's not my mother!" I whispered quietly as we akwardly stood at the door, waiting for the driver to reveal themselves.

The gravel crunched under their feet as they walked up to the porch. The mystery person ran over to us, in a face of complete happiness.

"Ohmygod, finally! I'm so happy for you guys!" Miley blabbed as she bounded towards the door. "I'll give you some privacy."

Oliver let out a huge sigh of relief. "Thank god it was only Miley," he commented, and I shook my head in agreement. "Anyways, I should get going, but I'll call you tomorrow, ok?" he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran out to his skateboard.

I stood their for a few minutes, watching him until he faded from my view. In a few hours, my night had transformed from one of the worst of my life to one of the best, all with one simple act. _No longer was my heart filled with hate, _I thought in satisfaction, _but again with happiness._


End file.
